In recent years, in consumer's facilities of grid power, there is growing interest in reduction of power consumptions of equipments provided in the consumer's facilities, for reducing electricity charges. For example, there is known a power management apparatus that applies, to equipments, automatic control of automatically controlling power consumptions of the equipment so that an accumulated value of power consumptions of the equipments in predetermined time period (hereinafter, referred to as a “power consumption amount”) does not exceed a threshold value (for example, Patent Literature 1).
Meanwhile, in a facility such as stores, factories, or office buildings (hereinafter, referred to as a “facility”), a number of equipments is used. Among the equipments used in the facility, an equipment to which the automatic control is not applied (hereinafter, referred to as a “non-automatically-controlled equipment”) is included in some cases. In such a facility, even if the automatic control is applied to an equipment to which the automatic control is applicable (hereinafter, referred to as an “automatically-controlled equipment”), a power consumption amount may exceed a threshold value.
For further reducing a power consumption amount in such a case, it is effective to manually reduce the power consumption of the non-automatically-controlled equipment. Nevertheless, it is difficult for users to identify the non-automatically-controlled equipment from among a number of equipments.